


Great Blue Sea

by orphan_account



Series: You, I and these bizarre worlds of ours [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Awkward Flirting, Cute Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Character, Little Mermaid Elements, Must Read, Near Death Experiences, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Relationship, Useless Lesbians, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was both the unluckiest woman, having her beloved gallade sunk into the depths of the ocean and her tripulation devoured by wicked sirens, and the most fortunate one, since she had met a mermaid which had caught her eye and whom she had liked quite the bit as well, all in the same day.ORThe Pirate/Mermaid Celesgiri Alternate Universe we all needed yet didn't know how much we required it up until now.





	Great Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> "The sea, once it casts it's spell, holds one in it's net of wonder forever." 
> 
> ~ Jacques Cousteau.

Kirigiri Kyouko considered herself an unlucky woman, one who could attract great bad luck in the blink of an eye, but she had never thought that her misfortune could affect her while sailing in her beloved galleon, Libertatem. As a pirate, she knew how frequent naval battles against other corsairs were, yet she had never expected to be forced to go through three encounters practically one after the other.

However, that wasn’t the worst of it. No, not at all. Kyouko’s tripulation endured the attacks and countered twice as hard, and in an entire ruthless way, Libertatem resisting all the cannon balls that reached its surface… What doomed them all was the storm that had engulfed them right after their last fight was over. They were just trying to get to the nearest inhabited island to repair the ship and get new ammunition for both their guns and Libertatem’s cannons when the sky began to darken up, black clouds covering everything as they spread in all directions, echoes of thunder roaring through the sky.

As she examined her surroundings, not failing to notice that there were sharp rocks surrounding the ship, the pirate saw something that sent shivers down her spine: mermaids swimming nearby the ship with what seemed to be an eager smile on their faces. The brave captain tried to warn her tripulation about the mermaids, yet it was to no avail. Men screamed like crazy when the sirens began to jump in and out from the water, giggling softly and sweetly as they did. The moment in which they started to sing their beautiful and smooth ballades, Kyouko knew that it was their doom.

Soon enough, they started to throw themselves to the sea, quickly pushed into the depths of the by the mermaids who had successfully lured them in. Invaded by despair, Kyouko tried to navigate out of the danger zone, the storm and the heavy rain hampering her vision, which caused her to collide with a particularly big and sharp rock. The pirate flew out of the surface of the ship as the rock destroyed the stern, soon ravishing the port as well.

Horror had invaded her frail body, severely weakened by the fights she had been in not so long ago, thus she panicked as she desperately tried to swim upwards. She could see how a good amount of her comrades were being devoured and killed by the sirens, showing their true, wicked form as they did so. Water didn’t take long to invade her insides, and quickly, the brave pirate was beginning to see nothing but a blur that was turning darker and darker as seconds passed.

When she was about to pass out, she felt two slim yet strong arms surrounding her waist before feeling as if she was going upwards, most probably because she was being dragged by whoever her saviour was.

Air hit her face not so long after that, her back colliding softly against a hard surface, one which she assumed to be one of those damned rocks that had destroyed her turn her beloved ship into wooden shreds. Kyouko inhaled deeply through her nose and bursted into a fit of coughs, in which she coughed water violently out of her system. She noticed that she wasn’t being soaked up in rain any more, soon discovering that it was because she somehow had ended up away from the storm zone. Breathing heavily, she raised a shaking hand to her lips and wiped the mixture of water and saliva from her lips and chin, freezing right where she sat when she heard a sweet giggle behind her.

Kyouko slowly turned around, and as she had feared, the giggle came from a mermaid. Her body went stiff as she stared in horror at the mer-woman in front of her, who was staring at her back with quite the interest.

“Do not fret, I am not going to hurt you,” the mermaid said, her voice just as sweet and smooth as her previous giggles, as she raised her arms and hands in order to prove her words. Kyouko didn’t fail to notice how her breasts bounced ever so slightly as she did that movement.

The pirate was at a loss of words, yet she gulped and felt her body relax, convinced by the certainty of the mermaid’s words. After some seconds and a gulp, Kyouko found her voice again and was able to voice her thoughts. “I was under the impression that you sirens hypnotized men in order to destroy them once they're in your realm... Why did you save me when you had the perfect chance to annihilate a good handful of them yourself?”

The mermaid’s expression was nothing but priceless. Both of her eyebrows were raised as a smile curved her lips upwards, a small huff followed by a chuckle escaping from them. “Dear, alluring men and killing them is too much of a hassle and I am not up for that. Besides… You’re quite the sight yourself, Miss Pirate.”

Kyouko’s cheeks reddened because of the mermaid’s compliment, and before she could stop herself, she was stuttering out “Kirigiri… Kirigiri Kyouko.”

“Kirigiri Kyouko… Kirigiri… Kyouko.” The mermaid repeated, as if she was savouring the name somehow. “Beautiful name for a gorgeous lady. I am Yasuhiro Taeko, the pleasure is all mine.” She said as she lowered her hands and placed them on her tail-ish lap.

The pirate nodded, inspectionating the mermaid’s aspect quickly as she did so. Her saviour had a black tail, something she had never seen in any other mermaid before, as well as reddish gills that matched up with her scarlet eyes. She was quite pale, which only made her stand out more. She had short, raven hair which didn’t even reach her mid-neck, but Kyouko had already noticed that when she had noticed the rise and fall of the mermaid’s chest a while before.

Taeko was an oddity, but Kyouko couldn’t help but find her even more charming than those typical sirens she had faced in the past.

“Tell me, Miss Kyouko… How is it that a lady like you was sailing the seas with such a big amount of men? I thought that you, human women, weren’t that interested in piraty and chose to remain in land.” Taeko pondered as she brought a  fist to her mouth and tilting her head to the left, her bags moving in said direction as she did.

Kyouko blinked twice and then thrice, shaking her head as she blinked the third time. “Well, I actually was born into an aristocrat family but escaped from home a couple of years ago. I stole my ship, Libertatem, in the island I used to live in and fred some men that were willing to follow each of my orders if I released them from the soldiers that had captured them… They never dared to defy me anyway, since they saw just how capable I am of defending myself and taking a man twice my side without any kind of external help.”

“Fascinating…” Taeko mused, her eyes wide and her lips ajar. There was the slightest reddish coloring in her cheeks as well.

“What about you? How is it that you’re not interested in alluring and destroying men and look so different from the typical mermaid?” Kyouko asked back, intrigue evident in her voice. She also scooted closer to the mermaid, yet unconsciously.

Taeko had also approached the pirate as well without even realizing that she had.

“I am not interested in men in the slightest, so I rarely bother to try and allure them. Besides, when I do, they tend to find me less attractive than your everyday blonde, beautiful, slightly tanned, blue-tailed mermaid… Although I couldn’t care less about how men view me. I am more interested in how…” Taeko paused, bit her lower lip down and looked at Kyouko from the bottom to the top in a painfully evident way. “Beautiful ladies like you view me.”

The pirate flushed brightly as a sheepish smile appeared on her face, not caring about the dangers of being so close to a mermaid who had a liking in women and could devour her if she so damn pleased.

“One of the main reasons why I abandoned my family and left everything behind was to escape an arranged marriage I didn’t want to be in since I didn’t want to marry a man.” Kyouko admitted as she raised her head slightly, her lilac eyes locking up with Taeko’s red ones.

“My, ain’t I the luckiest of mermaids now?” Taeko teased. Irony aside, Taeko’s words were sincere, and Kyouko noticed so right away.

That was the day in which Kirigiri Kyouko felt like she was both the unluckiest woman and the most fortunate woman alive.


End file.
